Looking Glass Wars
by Grealyl
Summary: Two shots. Traduction. D'une certaine façon, perdre Zuko était pire que de perdre Lu Ten.
1. Zuko

Disclaimer: Malheureusement, Avatar n'est pas à moi, ni même cette histoire, qui appartient à Lady Azar de Tameran.

Attention, spoilers du livre 3: Le Feu.

* * *

Des années plus tard, il ne comprend toujours pas complètement comment il s'enfuit de la Nation du Feu. Son visage est reconnaissable, oui. Mais seulement d'une façon distante. A part les plus grands nobles, personne en dehors du palais ne l'a jamais vu, encore moins parlé plus que quelques instants. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, il était juste une pièce de rechange. Un prince dont personne ne pensait honnêtement qu'il pourrait hériter. Et avec Azula comme sœur, il ne valait pas la peine d'être remarqué.

Ce n'est pas dur du tout d'atteindre le port avant l'aube et de se faufiler à bord d'un des bateaux partant pour une autre île. Ce n'est pas dur non plus de sauter sur un autre bateau pour une nouvelle île une fois là-bas. Une semaine plus tard et un mensonge larmoyant à propos d'être envoyé seul chez de la famille dans les colonies lui obtiennent un ticket aller simple sur un navire en direction du royaume de la Terre.

C'est toujours trop facile. Trop simple quand rien dans sa vie ne l'est jamais. Presque comme si un esprit avait finalement décidé de lui sourire. Cela ne fait que le rendre suspicieux là où il ne l'aurait pas été plus tôt. _Avant. _Quand il avait encore sa mère pour le protéger, que son oncle était encore au combat, et que Lu Ten était toujours en vie. Avant une série d'accidents presque mortels. Avant qu'il n'ait presque perdu son œil dans un combat d'entraînement supposé amical.

Avant qu'il n'ait entendu son père et sa sœur planifier son assassinat en riant.

Maintenant, la paranoïa est sa seule amie. Il s'interroge sur tout. Chaque bonne chose qui lui arrive. Chaque trace de chance ou de danger. Chaque regard un peu trop persistant d'étrangers.

Il a de l'argent. Assez pour qu'il dure un moment, mais pas indéfiniment. Azula et son père étaient trop occupés à jubiler, trop occupés à comploter sa mort prématurée pour remarquer combien il avait réussi à acquérir. Il s'est assez promené furtivement pour savoir exactement où sont les coffres et comment les atteindre sans être repéré.

C'est juste aussi simple que le reste de son évasion, mais même comme ça, il ne respire pas plus facilement avant que ses pieds ne touchent le quai. Pendant quelques secondes, il reste debout où il est et s'autorise à se détendre, avant de continuer à s'éloigner au plus vite.

Seulement, Zuko n'a nulle part où aller. Pas vraiment de destination en tête, à part aussi loin qu'il est humainement possible. Il n'a même pas pensé à quelque chose d'autre que survivre. D'autre que fuir aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il le peut. Et maintenant, ça lui retombe dessus brutalement.

Il a dix ans. Il est seul. Il a peur.

Mais il est vivant, ce qui est plus que s'il était resté. Zuko est vivant.

Il est aussi un prince de la lignée de Sozin. Il n'est peut-être pas Azula, mais il sait être malin et intelligent et même manipulateur quand il le faut. Le fait que sa vie en dépende a seulement amélioré sa capacité d'apprentissage. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre son calme ou d'être inattentif. Au mieux, il serait immédiatement tué. Au pire… et bien, ils peuvent le faire souffrir un long, long moment.

Cela lui prend le reste de la journée pour trouver quelque part où s'installer. La femme qui l'accueille est assez âgée pour être sa grand-mère. Ses enfants ont grandi depuis longtemps, et son mari sert dans l'armée. Elle est seule. Elle pense qu'il est un orphelin nommé Lee. Ce n'est pas dur de la convaincre de sa sincérité. Il offre juste un sourire qui irait bien à Azula quand elle essaie de paraître innocente et il essaie de ne pas se tortiller de culpabilité chaque fois qu'elle le regarde.

Qu'il soit un maître ne la dérange pas; ce sont les colonies après tout; il y a beaucoup de maîtres. Son dao récolte quelques sourcils haussés, surtout quand elle le voit s'entraîner. Mais elle ne dit rien. Juste contente d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre autour d'elle qu'une maison vide.

Il reste pendant quelques mois, jouant au parfait petit-fils, avant qu'elle reçoive une note l'avertissant que son mari rentre à la maison. Il prend sa retraite. Il compte rester.

Zuko sait qu'il est temps de partir. Deux personnes c'est beaucoup; trois c'est une foule. Elle parle de l'envoyer à l'école, de l'adopter même. En plus, un colonel dans l'armée a trop de chances de reconnaître le prince tragiquement disparu.

Si jeune, si innocent. Probablement kidnappé, murmurent tous les voisins. Les ennemis de la famille royale l'ont tué.

Zuko a onze ans. Il quitte la maison de la femme deux jours avant que son mari ne revienne et traverse les murailles de la ville sans regarder en arrière. La prochaine colonie n'est pas si loin.

La même histoire, la même routine, un nom différent. Cette fois, il vit avec une veuve. Ce n'est plus si difficile maintenant. Elle est plus vieille, un peu sénile. En quelques semaines, elle croit vraiment qu'il est son petit-fils venu vivre ave elle. Cela ne fait pas de mal qu'il y ait une vague ressemblance ou qu'elle soit un maître, elle aussi. La pension que lui envoie son mari est plus que suffisante pour les nourrir tous les deux et pour que Zuko en mette une partie de côté. Elle ne remarque même pas la différence. Elle ne remarque pas non plus qu'il ne va pas à l'école, qu'il est son propre professeur ou apprend de qui veut bien lui enseigner. Elle le regarde juste pratiquer sa maîtrise et son escrime avec un vague sourire à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Zuko a douze ans, presque treize quand elle meure d'une maladie. Il n'est toujours pas assez vieux pour vivre seul, cependant. Il se contente de vendre la maison, et tout ce qu'elle contient, au premier marchand qu'il peut trouver et invente une histoire concernant la famille chez laquelle il retourne. Il est parti dans les trois jours suivant les funérailles et dans la colonie suivante au bout d'une semaine.

Il essaie une stratégie légèrement différente là-bas. Un homme cette fois, vieux et presque aveugle. Un soldat de la marine à la retraite. Il rappelle parfois à Zuko son oncle et parfois son père. Il apprend à Zuko comment méditer au milieu d'un champ de bataille, comment se battre sans honneur pour survivre, et comment gagner même contre un maître où un adversaire plus puissant. Ensuite, ils prennent le thé et travaillent dans le jardin jusqu'au crépuscule en parlant de philosophie. Certaines des réponses de Zuko le font s'arrêter un instant, et les coins de ses lèvres s'étirent alors en un bref sourire.

Il donne à Zuko une tuile de pai sho avec une fleur de lotus blanc pour son quatorzième anniversaire et lui enseigne la plus importante leçon qu'il apprendra jamais. Le vieil homme sait alors déjà qu'il va mourir; sa vue est complètement partie, et il a des migraines depuis quelques jours. Il dicte des instructions sur son lit de mort et les fait répéter deux fois à Zuko, juste pour être sûr qu'elles sont exactes.

Le jour suivant sa mort, Zuko marche jusqu'à un petit bar caché dans un coin de la ville à l'abri des regards. Il rejoint une partie de pai sho, gagne, et est ensuite défié par le propriétaire. La femme d'un âge moyen hausse juste un sourcil tandis qu'il pose ses pièces et sourit quand ils commencent à jouer.

Zuko passe les deux années suivantes à traverser toutes les colonies et le continent. Il est le messager parfait, le voyageur parfait. Trop jeune pour être vu comme une menace mais pas assez jeune pour attirer l'attention. Il peut maîtriser le feu, se défendre, et voyager seul sans le moindre problème. Il n'a pas l'air d'un prince de la Nation du Feu, ni d'un réfugié du royaume de la Terre, ni même de lui-même à présent.

Il est Lee, et Mushi, et même un garçon nommé Kuzon. Il n'a pas utilisé son vrai nom depuis qu'il a fui le palais.

Il passe son temps sur les routes, délivrant des messages et grandissant. Zuko a quinze ans et regarde des soldats de la Nation du Feu brûler tout un village alors que les habitants fuient pour leurs vies. Il passe son seizième anniversaire en voyant les nobles du Royaume de la Terre mépriser les paysans affamés dans les rues. Il apprend plus à propos des gens et de la guerre et de la mort dans ces deux années que durant toute sa vie.

Il entend des rumeurs et en répète certaines. D'autres, il les garde pour lui.

Son père et sa sœur sont toujours en vie, et Azula est l'héritière officielle. Sa mère n'a pas été vue depuis avant son départ et est présumée morte, mais on dit que son oncle voyage à travers le monde pour des missions de toutes sortes.

Zuko hésite à aller le retrouver. Iroh est probablement la seule personne de son ancienne vie qu'il voudrait voir, mais il ne sait pas comment expliquer sa disparition. Ne sait pas comment dire à son oncle que son propre père voulait sa mort pour l'écarter du chemin. Ne sait pas comment dire qu'il pense que la guerre est mal, qu'ils ne devraient pas continuer à combattre, plus du tout. Qu'il a rejoint une organisation qui lutte activement contre la nation où il est né.

Et en réalité, par-dessus tout cela, Zuko est effrayé. Il a peur que son oncle refuse de le voir. Il est terrorisé à l'idée qu'il puisse le forcer à retourner à la Nation du Feu. Il a peur qu'il soit du côté d'Azula et d'Ozai. Qu'il déteste Zuko, aussi.

Il passe la plupart de ces deux années dans un combat intérieur sur cette question, et il est toujours en train d'essayer de décider une fois pour toutes quand il reçoit un message qui pourrait changer le monde lui-même. Un message si important qu'il doit personnellement le porter au chef de son ordre.

L'Avatar a été trouvé. L'Avatar est en vie. L'Avatar a douze ans et est un idiot. Du moins, c'est ce qu'affirme Maître Jeong Jeong; Maître Pakku ne fait qu'approuver.

Zuko lève juste les yeux au ciel en les écoutant et cache le papier dans sa poche intérieure. Même s'il espère silencieusement ne pas avoir à rencontrer cet enfant en personne.

Sa destination est une petite ville occupée dans le Royaume de la Terre. Elle se situe sur une colline au-dessus d'un port, et Zuko peut sentir l'iode dans l'air tandis qu'il pénètre dans le lieu de réunion par une fenêtre. Il suppose qu'il aurait pu utiliser la porte principale, c'est l'une de leurs bases les plus sûres après tout. Mais étant donné ce qu'il transporte, moins de gens le voient, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. Et Zuko ne se sent pas le moins du monde coupable alors qu'il se faufile comme un fantôme dans les couloirs et se glisse derrière une porte en bois nu sans toquer.

Le dos d'un homme est devant lui quand il entre, mais Zuko sait qu'il est conscient de la présence d'un visiteur. Il continue à préparer du thé comme si rien d'autre ne l'intéressait plus que ça, à part peut-être son prochain repas. Il est plutôt rond après tout. Et petit. Ses cheveux gris sont relevés dans un chignon typique de la Nation du Feu, mais ça ne dit pas grand chose à Zuko durant les quelques secondes qu'il lui faut pour avancer jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

Pourtant, il y a une vague sensation familière. De connaissance. Comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

Zuko y réfléchit pendant que l'homme l'accueille aimablement et l'invite à prendre un siège. Toujours sans se retourner. Zuko le fait, car il a voyagé presque sans dormir toute une semaine et que le thé sent incroyablement bon. Il s'assoit et enlève sa capuche au moment précis où l'homme se retourne. Leurs yeux se rencontrent, et il y a un moment de pur silence alors qu'ils se regardent mutuellement avec ébahissement.

Puis, il entend un hoquet et le bruit du plateau de thé qui se brise sur le sol. S'ensuit un mot qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis une éternité. Il n'a pas été appelé ainsi en six ans.

Zuko n'a pas utilisé son vrai nom durant tout ce temps. Mais il n'a jamais oublié qui il est. Il n'a jamais oublié sa mère ou son cousin ou son oncle. Il n'a jamais oublié qu'il les aimait –et les aime toujours– ou qu'ils ont un jour ressenti la même chose. Et s'il y avait eu n'importe qui d'autre devant lui, Zuko serait déjà sur ses pieds et quittant la pièce.

A la place, il bouge sans y penser et trouve l'étreinte d'Iroh à mi-chemin.


	2. Iroh

Disclaimer: L'histoire appartient à Lady Azar de Tameran, et Avatar n'est pas à moi non plus.

Attention: spoilers du livre 3: Le Feu.

* * *

D'une certaine façon, perdre Zuko est pire que perdre Lu Ten.

Oui, Lu Ten est –_était_– son fils, mais Zuko a toujours eu une place spéciale dans son cœur. Il a toujours considéré Zuko comme son second enfant. C'était lui qui essuyait les larmes de Zuko après les rudes paroles d'Ozai. Qui lui montrait les gestes de maîtrise du feu avec patience et encouragements. Qui l'aidait à s'endormir et le faisait rire lorsqu'il se réveillait brusquement d'un cauchemar.

Et quand il revient après son errance sans but à travers le monde, c'est pour trouver le palais aussi mortellement silencieux qu'un mausolée. Ozai n'a même pas la dignité de lui dire. Il doit l'entendre des gardes, des cuisiniers et des serviteurs. Ils pleurent là où son frère et sa nièce ne le font pas. Là où ils se moquent éperdument que Zuko, un prince héritier de la Nation du Feu, ait disparu –présumé kidnappé ou même mort comme sa mère.

Iroh n'est pas certain de savoir comment il survit à ces terribles premiers mois. Comment il vit tandis qu'il retourne toute sa nation en cherchant le garçon. Et ensuite, il parcoure le monde en faisant la même chose. Toujours cherchant. Espérant. Priant.

Il n'abandonne jamais. Pas quand l'espoir s'atténue et meurt. Pas même quand il admet, même si ce n'est qu'à lui-même, qu'il ne recherche plus qu'un corps.

Mais Iroh a d'autres inquiétudes maintenant. L'Avatar a été trouvé. L'Avatar est en vie.

L'Avatar est un enfant.

Un de ses meilleurs agents vient pour lui apporter les nouvelles. C'est un jeune homme, pratiquement un garçon, et c'est un fantôme. Voltigeant ça et là comme l'esprit du masque qu'il porte. Personne dans le réseau d'Iroh ne connaît ses vraies origines. Il y a des rumeurs. Tellement de rumeurs. Mais bien peu de vérités. Toutefois, il a quand même été entraîné et recommandé par Kuzon, l'ancien Grand Lotus.

Iroh ne l'a jamais rencontré personnellement, mais il tient compte des avertissements de Pakku et garde le dos tourné quand le jeune homme approche. Il lui parle brièvement, aimablement mais de choses sans importance, et autorise son hôte à s'asseoir.

Puis, il se retourne.

Iroh sent le monde s'effondrer autour de lui. Sa tasse de thé et le plateau volent en éclats, mais il l'entend à peine.

Il connaît ce visage. Ce garçon. Après toutes ces années, Iroh le reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

« Zuko », murmure-t-il, et sa voix est à la fois brisée et incroyablement heureuse.

Son neveu l'atteint au même moment.


End file.
